The present invention relates to the fluidized bed incineration of solid wastes. More particularly, the present invention is directed to an incineration system wherein waste products are thoroughly oxidized, sifted, sorted and outputted in the form of ash, and the burning gases are forced through an associated scrubber apparatus by a suction system.
The prior art reflects numerous attempts to process solid waste. Incineration through fluidized bed treatments systems is also well known. Characteristic of fluidized bed incinerators is Baston patent No. 4,352,332, issued Oct. 5, 1982. Thereshown is a fluidized bed incinerator in which waste subjected to extreme heats may be processed and thereafter filtered in conjunction with waste tank processing and exhaust gas cleaning equipment. Solid waste treatment is also shown in a fluidized bed environment in U.S. Pat. No. 3,776,150 issued Dec. 4, 1973. The latter device conveys solid waste through an auger system into a pair of separate fluidized beds. Baston patent No. 4,359,005, issued Nov. 16, 1982 also discloses a fluidized bed incineration of waste products, wherein a limestone bed is used to prevent phosphorus contamination.
Koyanagi patent No. 3,861,336 depicts an incinerator of the rotary kiln type. Refuse separation and sorting is seen in U.S. Pat. No. 3,650,396. Solid waste is transferred through a plurality of individual processing stages, including pulverization, fluidized bed reaction, and magnetic separation. Certain constituent byproducts are recovered.
In the prior art no known single system integrates all of the features I have found to be necessary for proper processing of solid refuse. The type of processing I am concerned with is directed to solid wastes which are normally disposed of in a landfill. Such solid garbage includes a wide variety of solid waste products, including glass, plastics, paper and the like. No known system can be employed in conjunction with the solid waste dump for reducing the load on the solid waste landfills. Such apparatus must be able to separate and pulverize a wide variety of garbage materials, but it must also be able to properly purify the waste gases and waste water generated during the incineration process.